


omw

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Brothers Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Park Jinyoung | Jr., Kidnapping, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, OT7, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: of course. how did mark forget -- bambam being taken would have taken such a higher toll on jinyoung, bambam’s brother. jinyoung’s eyes are a bit red, and mark can only assume the emotions jinyoung was going through. “he’s going to be okay.”





	omw

**Author's Note:**

> mafia!au for day 8 uwu!!!!!!!!!!!  
> yes this is in part of my actual mafia au this time :)

mark grips the gun in the holster at his tightly, taking a deep breath to calm his rage. he jerks when someone touches his shoulder, and jinyoung’s looking at him, whispering, “we’ll get him out. i’ll make sure of it. we both will.”

 

_ of course _ . how did mark forget -- bambam being taken would have taken such a higher toll on jinyoung, bambam’s  _ brother _ . jinyoung’s eyes are a bit red, and mark can only assume the emotions jinyoung was going through. “he’s going to be okay.”

 

jinyoung cracks a smile at this, hand at the gun in his own holster. “if anything, we should be worried about the people that  _ took _ him. they probably didn’t expect that he can put up a good fight.”

 

mark nods, watching as youngjae, and jaebum pile out of the van as well. yugyeom’s already in position, and jackson sits in the driver’s seat, a laptop on his lap, staring at it intently. mark leans through the open window, stroking jackson’s hair, whispering, “we’ll be fine. he’ll be okay. stay safe out here, okay?”

 

“i will,” jackson mumbles, fingers already moving across the keyboard as he shuts off the surveillance cameras on the enemy’s side. mark presses a kiss against jackson’s temple before moving away, turning back to jinyoung -- everyone’s looking at jinyoung, waiting for his lead -- it is his brother they’re trying to get back after all.

 

by the way that jinyoung slowly grins, mark’s sure that there won’t be any survivors on this mission.

 

* * *

 

bambam’s not weak.

 

he watches carefully as the person that’s supposed to watch him turn away for a few seconds. he squirms in the chair he’s tied to, and he grins as a small vial falls from his hip. a little  _ gift _ from youngjae.

 

the guard turns at the sound, narrowing his eyes at the vial. bambam pouts at him, saying, “it was just water for emergencies… i guess i can’t have it anymore ‘cause you want all i have on me, huh? you can drink it.”

 

bambam’s voice is soothing, charming the guard to inspect the vial curiously, taking off the lid and sniffing it. bambam starts to grin again -- odorless and colorless. and he’s sure that this guard was a dumb one -- and he’s proven correct as the guard drinks it in one gulp.

 

bambam squirms even more in his chair -- he’s  _ almost _ got this rope off of his wrists. he unties it and quickly unties the rope around his ankles before standing up shakily. he looks over and chuckles when he sees the guard on the ground, eyes wide, chest not moving. this mafia group was so  _ dumb _ . bambam loves it.

 

he hums to himself as he grabs his gun and knife again, placing them in their positions at his hip. he shoves his phone in his pocket -- he doesn’t bother checkin it, he knows it’s dead by now -- before sneaking out of the room. he pauses when he hears gunshots, and curses to himself, wishing that his earpiece still worked. he carefully goes down the long hallway, going to the source of the gunshots. he peeks around the corner and grins giddily as he watches jinyoung and the others fighting -- jinyoung and mark are on the front lines, youngjae and jaebum making sure no one sneaks up behind them. he’s sure yugyeom’s the one shooting down the people that are suddenly dropping dead, and jackson’s in the van.

 

_ gosh _ , he loves them.

 

he makes eye contact with jinyoung, and jinyoung’s eyes widen, but not in a good way -- bambam’s studied jinyoung’s facial expressions long enough to distinguish his emotions. he listens closely and he hears footsteps behind him. he knows it’s someone from the other mafia -- jackson rarely comes out for missions like this, and he’s sure mark convinced him to stay in the van rather than come out. his hand goes to his hip, hovering over his gun, and once he feels a hand around his arm, he whirls around, gun in his hand as he fires immediately. he continues firing once he sees that there’s others, and he turns back around, gasping slightly at a sting across his ribs. he looks down to see a tear in his shirt, blood dripping down slowly, and he growls, bringing his gun back up and not sparing a thought as he shoots whoever cut him. 

 

it’s quiet now, bambam realizes as he looks up. he sees the other four rushing over, and jinyoung’s the first to reach him, hugging him tightly and petting his hair. bambam rubs jinyoung’s back gently, whispering that he’s okay, they didn’t do much on him. he makes eye contact with youngjae and jaebum, the two of them sighing in relief, and he looks at mark, who smiles at him before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

 

when they get him to the van, yugyeom’s already inside -- yugyeom’s hugging him tightly, and jackson refuses to let go of bambam’s hand, making jaebum force jackson in the backseat with the others so that they can drive home. bambam sits between jinyoung and yugyeom, youngjae in the passenger seat, and mark and jackson in the back. bambam smiles when he feels jackson and mark playing with his hair, and jinyoung and yugyeom holding his hands -- youngjae’s turned in his seat to talk with the others, and jaebum’s constantly looking in the rearview mirror. 

 

he feels content. he looks up at jinyoung to see him smiling down at him, and bambam closes his eyes happily.

 

he likes this mafia.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddd feel free to give any au ideas :D


End file.
